Sun Sets And Car Crashes
by AliceKing
Summary: A chapter length poem-story inspired by The Spill Canvas. ShiroIchi.Yaoi.Angst? R
1. Chapter 1

Sunsets and Car Crashes- Part One- So Much

I watch you from a distance  
Because up close you're just too beautiful.  
I watch you from my canvas  
Where I've spilled out these feelings for you.  
You're everything I need  
You're the sunset at the end of the movie  
You're everything I want  
My fingers strumming guitar strings  
Because it's too unreal to be close to you.  
Late at night  
When I'm alone in my room  
I close my eyes  
And wonder  
How does it feel to feel  
So important and not even know it?  
I only know the nervous feelings in my stomach  
The butterflies that could bring me to my knees  
When our eyes meet  
The galaxy starts to melt  
Just like the metled chocolate that makes your eyes  
Please don't come over here  
I couldn't bare to speak to you  
To be close to you  
How does it feel to be my entire universe?  
Because without you I just couldn't even smile to myself  
I just couldn't sleep.  
How does it feel to know you're my every song?  
Not a word I hear goes without your name  
Nor a word I write on a piece of paper.  
I am just so ready to give up  
I want to die when your friends laugh at me  
They make me realize how high above you are  
You're so my everything  
How does it feel to be so important?  
I'm just an insignificant piece of this universe  
I just watch you from a distance  
God you're so pretty  
Like a girl, but you're a boy  
Like an angel, but you're alive  
Like a butterfly, but you're human.  
How does it feel?  
You're everything I need  
How does it feel?  
You're everything I want.  
I just want that smile to be mine  
But I can't get too close  
Cause what just what would I do?  
I can't even talk about you a mile away  
I just watch you from a distance  
God can't you tell?  
I want to be with you  
So much


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Sunsets And Car Crashes  
Chapter:Two  
Chapter Title: All Hail The Heart Breaker  
Couple: Ichigo x Hichigo  
Summery: I never never ever ever felt this way.Your lips,your eyelashes,your skin...  
Author's Note: Here's The next chapter, I know...I'm using music you all have probably not heard in a while if not ever from The Spill Canvas. Meh. I never cared for popularity._

I have to rewind  
Because I just can't believe what I'm seeing  
You kissing her  
My mind is reeling  
But we  
But I  
No it was just a horrible little dream  
A little fantasy  
We could never be  
You're so high above me  
I didn't see you push her away  
I didn't know she was dared to  
I didn't know anything  
I'm just a stupid stupid boy  
With a stupid stupid broken heart  
Because I love you  
Remember  
You're my universe  
Do you?  
No because I never came within four feet of you  
You make me forget the world  
Your eyes just make me melt inside  
What about us?  
You kissed her lips  
What if I ripped your heart apart at the seams?  
Maybe then you'd know how I feel.  
I can't believe I drew you  
I can't believe I spilled my feelings on a canvas over you  
I just...wrote so long for you.  
You're such a beautiful boy.  
But you kissed her  
You ruined it!  
I wanted to be your first  
Or maybe I wouldn't have been at all  
But I could have pretended...  
I loved you  
But now I'm just a stupid stupid boy  
With a stupid stupid broken heart  
Tonight I'll sit and rip apart your pictures  
And read the words until my eyes won't stay open  
I loved everything about you!  
I still love it all!  
But I didn't see you push her off  
I didn't here you call my name  
I didn't know it was all set up for me to see  
I didn't know...  
I didn't know you wanted me!  
And I still don't  
And maybe I never will  
But I won't be at school tommarow  
And maybe not the next day either  
And even if I go  
I won't even look at you, I promise.  
Your lips, your eyelashes, that pretty perfect skin  
It's all the things I needed  
Wanted  
And I came so close  
I was gonna tell you how I feel  
But now I just want to sleep forever  
I can't believe I drew you  
I can't believe I wrote lovesongs for you  
I can't believe...  
My heart belongs to you!  
But now I'm just a stupid stupid boy  
With a stupid stupid broken heart  
I never ever ever felt so bad before...

_  
Doesn't go exactly with the song,but if you twist it with the chapters you can pretend.If you even listen to The Spill Canvas. Whatever..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: This part is where it gets a little better?Or maybe a lot. See as you will 3_

I was forced  
Forced to go to school  
See his face  
And once again I couldn't tear away  
God so beautiful  
Unimaginably irrisistable  
And he walks up to me  
Literally  
And he's done it.  
We're far too close  
I'm far too nervous  
'Want to go out with me tonight?'  
He asks so calmly  
He smiles so nicley  
Smiles for me  
Me.  
I look up from everything  
And just stop.  
'E-excuse me?'  
I ask slowly  
As if my speech would run together if I did not  
Another smile  
And a small chuckle too  
God that laugh warms my heart.  
'You and me,let's go see a movie.'  
I blush  
It shows up so very badly on my skin  
Tinted red  
Not tinted  
More like burned.  
There's a long time before I say a word  
I can't even move  
Can't even remember how to speak correctly  
Because I'm far too amazed by  
The beautiful angel asking me on a date.  
But  
He's popular  
He has that girl  
The one he kissed  
The one I saw him kiss  
He's everything I'm not  
So why is he asking me on a date?  
But the only thing I can do  
Is squeak out a  
'Yes'  
And watch him smile once more and walk  
Walk back to his group of friends  
And she glares at me  
The girl with big boobs  
And pretty lips  
The one that kissed him  
She says something to him  
And I can only imagine what it'd be  
But right now  
I don't care  
Beacuase I'm far too happy  
To even care if there was a car crash in my face  
Because I was just asked on a date  
By the boy of my dreams.  
_  
I rather liked this one.Good.yes?Comments.  
_


End file.
